


Broken Parts Made Whole

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: (Also I was too awkward to ask for a PWP beta), F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, No beta we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Machi and Yuki have been dating for a while, with not even distance being able to tear them apart. Yuki believed that taking things slowly physically would be what Machi would want; but it soon appears that quite the opposite is true!OrIn which Yuki is an unrepentant bastard, and Machi gets the orgasm she deserves.





	Broken Parts Made Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there was literally NO Yuchi Smut on AO3 and I felt honour bound to fix that.

There had been a certain amount of teasing that came with giving Machi a key to his apartment. It was essentially a carte-blanche to come visit him whenever she wanted, thus the closest thing to living together that they could manage at their age. And of course with that came the assumption that they would be having regular sex. Which… well it wasn't as though Yuki was opposed to the idea! He'd even gone through the mortifying experience of asking Hatori for advice on the matter, since there was no way in hell he'd ever ask his _ brother _ about that kind of thing. It seemed a little soon to be making such assumptions though, since he'd only just had his first _ hug _ with a girl outside the Juunishi! 

So sex was off the table. 

Until it wasn't. Until, well until he was pretty sure it might be _ on _ the table in the very literal sense. It wasn't as though it happened straight away mind! Machi had visited him a lot over the past couple of months, and their awkward kisses had slowly turned into passionate make-outs. She'd even spent the night before, and though he'd been perhaps a little hormonally tempted to take things further; he was happy enough to take the sofa if it meant making her comfortable. She'd offered him the bed, and suggested they shared it instead of splitting up, but Yuki was very wary of Machi's needs and desires, and didn't want to mess things up with a mistimed boner. 

However today it seemed Machi was on a mission. She was no sooner through the door than she was pushing herself up against him and kissing him like she was made of fire. Yuki found himself all too willing to get burnt. 

His hands had started on her hips but slowly moved untuck her blouse and push up past the fabric. Her skin was smooth and soft to the touch as he stroked her in tiny circles. She pulled away from him for a second to catch her breath, letting out a small groan as he continued to run his hands across her. She buried her head in his shoulder, suddenly embarrassed at the sounds he was making. He chuckled softly, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek before gently pushing her away from him. 

"Machi, as wonderful as it is to see you, I have to ask what brought this on? Not that I'm not enjoying whatever _ this _ is!" he added hastily as she stiffened up, looking suddenly terrified and ashamed "I'm really, really enjoying this! It's just… kind of sudden." 

Her lips pursed together and a familiar red flush spread across her cheeks "I just… missed you." 

"You saw me last week." He couldn't help but tease. She riled up at him, just as expected and Yuki felt a great smugness overcome him at how adorable she looked when angry. 

"_ Shut up _! One week is long enough to miss someone, alright? I just… I had to see you again, okay? It was important. But if you don't want to… then I'll leave." she pulled away from him completely and made to leave but Yuki reached out to grab her hand and tugged her back towards him. 

"No, I'm not saying any of that. I'd just like an explanation. As I said, this just feels all rather sudden." He tried to explain, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. When she didn't respond though a horrifying thought overcame him "Wait, did _ Kakeru _ put you up to this?! I swear, I am genuinely going to kill him for doing this to you! He should never have--" 

"-- it was Komaki-san." Machi blurted out, stopping Yuki in his tracks because, okay… _ that _ was unexpected. He knew that Machi and Komaki-san were relatively close, all considered, so he could see why Machi might take her advice on such things. However this kind of prank was what he'd expect from Kakeru, _ not _ her! She'd always come across as the sensible one in the relationship. 

"She said I should just be more explicit with my desires. So… so I am." 

Yuki blinked at her a few more times, trying to process what she was saying. Machi gave another great huff "I want to have sex with you. There! There I said it! Are you _ happy _ now? I want to have sex with you and feel you close to me and… and stuff." he face flushed again, her gaze focussing on something behind him. 

Yuki was struck dumb by her response. It was perhaps something he should have seen coming, after all, they were _ technically _ still teenagers and the horny teenage stereotype did exist for a _ reason _. And again, it wasn't as though he hadn't thought about it! He even, as per Hatori's advice, had a box of condoms in the bedside table just in case such a time arose. Still, when faced with such an explicit request, the only thing that came to his mind was "Wh-- why?" 

"Why? Because I like masturbating!" she bellowed, seeming absolutely furious to the outside eye, though of course Yuki knew better. If she was angry at anyone she was angry at herself. "I like masturbating and lately when I do it I keep thinking about you! I _ dream _ about you and all the things we might do together. When I last came here, I thought maybe if I stayed the night then we would go that far! But we didn't and I just… didn't know how to ask…" she stammered. She wrenching herself out of his grasp and turned her back on him. She mumbled something he couldn't quite catch but sounded horribly like _ you can break up with me now if you want. _

He tenderly stepped forward, slowly reaching out towards her again. She flinched at his touch, but he knew it was her lack of self worth that caused it, and not a desire to be left alone. Even if she might say otherwise. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder 

"You asked fine just now." He said soothingly "And if you were dropping hints last time, then I'm sorry I didn't pick them up. I was just trying to be a gentleman." 

"You're not a gentleman, you're a mean bastard." she grumbled, but relaxed into his arms nonetheless. She sighed gently as they stayed still, relishing in the feeling of being so close together and letting their breathing sync up. It felt like they were just one person, their broken parts being glued together to form a whole. 

"So, I guess that's another thing you and I have in common." Yuki began at last. Machi made a confused noise and twisted her head to look at him properly. He pressed a kiss to the crease between her brows. "You like masturbating, I like masturbating. We should try it together some time." 

Machi gave him a look that told him she wasn't sure if she was being teased or not. The answer was a little of both, to be honest, because okay she was right. He _ was _ sometimes a bit of an unrepentant bastard. She seemed to come to the same conclusion, and gave him a playful slap to the arm. "You should only say those things if you mean it." 

He smiled as he gently pushed her hair to the side, and began pressing kisses along her neck "Who said I didn't mean it?" He replied, bringing his hand up to rest against her chest. She melted further into his arms, and he could feel her breathing grow heavier with each kiss. She really was easy to get worked up! Had she always been this way and he'd only just started to take notice? 

He moved his hand over to gently cup her through her shirt, giving her breast a gentle squeeze as he continued to worry a mark into her neck. It was the furthest they'd been before, yet at this moment it didn't feel at all momentus, just one of the mirad of basic steps he could take to turn his girlfriend to jelly. His point was proven when she groaned freely her own hand coming up to press Yuki harder against her. Her other arm came around and tugged him into another searing kiss that left him light headed. He twisted her around in his arms, trailing his hands up her sides and stopping to cup her face. He leant in and gave her a final sweet kiss, before gently pulling back and smiling down at her "Shall we move this to the bedroom then?" 

"Oh god yes." Machi whimpered, going up on tiptoe so she could kiss him again. 

"Great! Let's get dinner first though." He beamed, tapping her on the nose as he pushed her away from him. She stared up at him at him with complete confusion and insult. 

"But-- no! That's...no-- I'm not hungry!" She reiterated, trying to grab at him again. Yuki danced out her way, picking her coat up off the floor and handing it to her with a smug grin. 

"I am though! So let's go and eat. You really want to do this on an empty stomach?" 

"You did this deliberately." She muttered darkly as she put her coat on "You deliberately got me all bothered just so you could do this." 

Yuki shrugged unapologetically. It was true, the idea of making Machi even more flustered and then forcing her to sit through dinner with him before she could get what she wanted was too delightful an opportunity to let pass. He also just happened to have not eaten yet, and didn't really fancy being distracted by hunger whilst having sex. 

"You're evil, President. Completely evil." Machi huffed, storming out the flat. Though she left her overnight bag, so he knew this was all just for show. 

"I thought I'd told you you could call me Yuki?" he asked brightly 

"Evil people don't deserve proper names." She snapped, waiting at the lift for him nonetheless. 

"Okay, I promise I'll make it up to you, alright?" 

"You better." She growled, stabbing at the call button. "And you're paying for dinner as well. I want dessert too!" 

"Whatever you want, Princess." he bowed to her, and she rolled her eyes again. There was a faint pink flush to her cheeks though, which told Yuki she was enjoying the torment as much as he was. 

~*~

Dinner was an interesting occasion. Machi had still been mad at him for taking his teasing to a new level, but it was easy enough to coax conversation out of her. He sort of needed them to take a breather before hand as well, things had been going a little fast there, and he needed a moment to collect himself. He also needed to eat something proper for once, and not more take-out. Which usually meant restaurant food, since the last time he'd tried to cook for them they'd had to evacuate the building. 

There was something else about it though… the expectation that this meal was going to end in sex. He was sort of really into it? He liked flirting a little bit more than usual, and playing footsie under the table. He liked seeing her take food off of his offered spoon and the way she locked eyes with him as she did so. They'd have to get sundaes more often if that was how she looked eating them! 

They finished up their food, conversation flowing naturally, from theories on the latest TV Show plot developments, to the ongoing saga of Machi trying to convince her parents to let her see her brother. "The cute one, not the arsehole one" she felt the need to clarify each time. They walked back to his flat arm in arm, and Yuki could never quite believe that he was allowed to do this. He could just wrap his arm gently around her shoulder in public and nothing would come of it. There were a few jealous stares, but that just made him happier. The more strangers seemed to idolise Yuki the more irritated Machi became; and the more irritated Machi was the more entertained Yuki was. 

They meanered back into his apartment and stood awkwardly in the entranceway. "So, you still want to try this?" he asked, turning away from her as he put his scarf back on the hook, thus giving them both a chance to escape. 

"Only if you want to." Machi added with forced lightheartedness as she popped her shoes on the rack. "I don't want you to feel like I'm putting any pressure on you." she mumbled, shrugging off her coat and clutching it in front of her body like a shield. Yuki smiled and gently took it from her hands. 

"I'm pretty sure that's meant to be _ my _ line."

Machi blushed furiously again, seemingly momentarily ashamed of having a sex drive. Yuki didn't mind at all though, he liked that there were so many things about her he'd yet to discover. He made a quiet vow to never tease her about this one though. He didn't want to accidentally shame her out of doing something she was genuinely interested in, and especially something that could prove just as entertaining for him! 

Her gaze shifted from her feet back up to his face and Yuki felt his heart melt at the sight of those big brown eyes, suddenly filled with so much anxiety. She was putting herself truly on the line here, begging for him to take care of her. To let her trust him with her body, and to trust her in return. He had no choice then, but to throw her coat to the floor and scoop her up in his arms and march them off to the bedroom. 

She gave a yelp as he did so, her arms scrabbling around his neck to keep herself balanced. "I told you to warn me when you do that!" 

"You love it when I don't though." He responded, kicking the door to his bedroom open and making his way through the mess on the floor to the bed. He'd at least had the foresight to clear it of the usual junk. Machi was happier in a messy room, but it was still important to keep his bed clear. 

He dropped her on top of the sheets without ceremony and she immediately pulled him down with her. She had a certainty about her in all of this that he couldn't help but admire. In truth, as much as Yuki was eager to explore this, he was still a little nervous. Machi seemed pretty confident, but that could just be fueled by desire. She tugged at the hem of his jumper, and he obligingly lifted it over his head and threw it onto the floor-come-wardrobe. 

She started to pull apart the buttons on his shirt, her mouth never leaving his and she did so. Her hands began to roam over his bare skin, and he felt warmed by her touch. He'd never realised just how touch starved he'd been before he met her. Now every time she placed her hands on him he felt like he was finally breathing clean air. She pulled away for a second as her hand stilled across his stomach. Her fingers traced along the lines of muscle, and he flexed a little just to show off. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, hands not moving from their spot. 

"Enjoying the view?" he asked politely, basking in the pleasure of being watched so intently. 

"Yes, I suppose. But mostly I'm just wondering how you got like this." Machi mused, glancing back up at him with a serious expression "You never go to the gym, and you don't play any sports. I've seen you sparing against Kyo-san but you only ever mentioned training when you were a little kid. So how did this happen? You should really have more fat than this, given how you live off of take-out. It's unnatural." 

Yuki opened and closed his mouth unable to decipher whether he was being complimented or insulted. A small smirk started to dance across her face as she moved to straddle his lap. "I mean, I've enjoyed viewing Hatsuharu-san's during P.E. He works very hard during those lessons, and talks about going to the dojo to manage his anger. So he makes sense, I'll _ certainly _ praise him. Meanwhile what have you done to earn that, hmmm?" 

Yuki glared at her, "I think it's illegal to use my relatives against me like this." 

"Why? You're not jealous, are you?" she asked, leaning down closer so their mouths were just an inch apart. 

"You wish." he laughed, pulling her towards him by the back of her head. He licked across the seam of her lips and she gladly opened them for him. He slipped his tongue against her own, gently caressing her and enticing more groans from her in the process. The kiss turned frantic again, their teeth clacking in a disorganised fashion and suddenly Yuki became aware of a shift in Machi position. She was just bracing herself on one arm now, her other hand firmly shoved up her skirt. Yuki pulled away from her lips and gaped. Her eyes were more intense than ever before, darkness rimmed with a tiny halo of brown light. She began to rock her hips forward a little, her hand continuing its steady pace.

It sent a direct shock to his dick, and could really feel the strain of it against his pants. "This is not fair." He muttered, "Not fair at all…" 

"I told you, I like masturbating." she huffed, her eyes fixed on him like he was the most important thing in the world and might disappear if she looked away for just a second. 

"Yeah but…" Yuki struggled to find an end to his sentence. Yeah but… he wanted to watch? Yeah but… why was she still fully clothed? Yeah but… _ he _ wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure for a change? He opted for grabbing her by the arms and flipping her onto her back. Her arm got stuck at an odd angle, but he gently freed it and pinned it above her head. "Now that's better." he hummed, brushing his thumb against her lip. He trailed his fingers down further, gently pausing at the swell of her breasts. She was still wearing her blouse and that really was unfair. He gave her a quick questioning look as he toyed at the buttons, and at her eager nod began to prise them apart. 

He kissed every inch of exposed flesh, taking in the salt of her skin. She squirmed and moaned under his touch, her hands balled into impatient fists at her side. He chuckled, moving back up her body in the same way, swiping his tongue across her as he tried to decipher where she might be most sensitive.

She was wearing an off-white bra he vaguely recognised as the one Kakeru had forced into his hands. He wondered if maybe that was why she'd chosen it? She panted beneath him her eyes darting from his face to his hands. He smiled warmly at her, bending down to give her a sweet kiss as he began to palm at her through her bra. He could feel a hardened nipple picking through the fabric, and he squeezed a little harder, eliciting a delightful whimper of pleasure.

"What about this," he whispered in her ear "can we get rid of this too?" She gulped and gave a frantic nod in response, and Yuki thanked her with another tender kiss. He knelt back up to give her some more room so she could remove it, and Yuki took the moment to divulge himself of the rest of his shirt. Maybe he should have been the one to remove her bra, maybe that was what was supposed to happen… but Yuki wanted to always make sure that Machi had as much control in this situation as possible.

She hesitated for a second, holding the now unclasped bra against her chest. The straps fell loose around her shoulders and Yuki gently reached out to stroke along her arm. "If you want to stop, we can." he murmured softly "At any time. Just say it and we'll stop." 

"It's not that." she muttered, glancing away from him suddenly shy "I just… I'm not as big as girls like Kimi, and I'm --" Yuki continued to rub her arms soothingly, giving her as gentle a smile as possible. 

"If by this point you think I'm interested in girls like Kimi then I don't think you know me at all. I don't care what you look like, I only care about you." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave him a surprisingly foul expression in return. 

"You know, President, that's not as romantic as you think it is. You’re basically calling me ugly whilst in the middle of having sex." 

Yuki opened and closed his mouth, uncertain how to respond other than to reassure her that that was not what he had meant by it. Her unimpressed stare continued though, and whilst he knew this was all just part of the game they played, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at his poor choice of words "I've lost the right to a name again, haven't I?" He asked, cringing slightly. 

"Yes. But you can try to make it up to me if you like." She dropped her arms at last and the bra fell down. His whole mind went momentarily blank at the sight of her. She blushed and looked away from him, her snarky remark not doing enough to cover her fear. He hesitated for a second, taking her in. She wasn't porn star perfect, sure, but she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He reached out and cupped her chin to pull her back around to face him.

"You're gorgeous, Machi. Please don't ever forget it." he kissed her again, pushing her back down against the mattress. His hand slowly meandered down towards her chest, pausing for just a second out of nerves before giving her another gentle squeeze. She moaned in response, and he did it again. He gently cupped her, feeling the weight of her against his palm. Her pebelled nipple stood out and he brushed his thumb against it experimentally. Her body reacted instinctively, hips rising up off of the bed of their own accord. He grinned and did it again, watching as she bit down hard on her lip. Yuki chuckled as he brushed his thumb against her once more. 

"It's okay if you wanna make some noise. It's not as though my neighbors have any right to complain after what I had to put up with on Thursday." 

Machi gave him an unimpressed look "Did you only agree to this because you wanted revenge? You're really not as good at this pillow talk as you think you are, President." 

Yuki sighed, "I'm still yet to be forgiven, right?" 

"Correct." She answered matter of factly. Yuki gave a big dramatic sigh as he began to shuffle further down on the bed. 

"Guess I best get to work on that then." He tugged on her hips so she was once more flat on her back then slowly lowered his mouth to her breast. He started by just peppering her with light kisses before swapping to open mouthed ones that made her gasp and groan. With renewed confidence he swirled his tongue against her nipple before taking it all into his mouth and sucking greedily. 

Her hands flew into his hair to keep him in place, giving him a momentary jolt of surprise before taking the unsubtle hint and began to suck her harder, swiping his tongue messily across her. He pried her hands out of his hair so he could move over to her other breast and lavish it with the same attention. At the same time he began to work her other breast with his hand, moving it in tandem with his mouth. Machi moaned in pleasure, the right to his name now solidly returned as she said it over again and over again. 

He shifted his weight, and subtly unpopped the button on his trousers so he could at least give himself some relief. 

"Yu-- Yuki." She gasped, squirming beneath his touch "Yu-- Yuki can I… I wanna-- I wanna-- please?" 

"You're going to have to be clearer than that I'm afraid." He hummed, before working his mouth against her collar bone. 

"I wanna-- can I--" she gasped as he started to graze his teeth along her skin. "I'm all-- my skirt. Can I take off my skirt? And maybe then… we could…" she twisted her face away from him, her pink cheeks turning slowly crimson. 

Yuki pulled off of her, feeling a similar blush rise up on his skin. "Yes, but only if I can do the same." he said at last, his fingers trailing down to play at her waistband. She opened and closed her mouth a little bit, before clamping her jaw shut. 

"At the same time?" she asked, locking eyes with him. A small smile spread across her lips, and he wondered if his face was betraying him again. He felt a complete mix of nerves and anticipation, fear and happiness, but above all: love. She must have read him, because she leant back up and gave him a soft, almost chaste, kiss reminiscent of their first. She gently peeled away his hands and began to work at the zip at the back, shuffling it down her thighs. 

Yuki felt himself look away on instinct, the now familiar desperate heat pooling in his belly again. Machi made a small coughing sound, and he glanced back over at her amused face. Her eyes darted down to his crotch and then back up at his face. He made an undignified choking sound and immediately began to clumsily tug down his trousers, stammering his apologies for not acting sooner. Machi didn't seem to mind though, on the contrary, she seemed to take great joy in watching him strip off. He knew there was nothing sexy about slacks that got stuck at the knee, or blushing so hard he looked like a tomato, but she enjoyed it. 

"I can't help but think what your fanclub would say if they could see you." She mused, sitting back up again. "Nothing quite so princely about you now. Are you planning on leaving your socks on?" 

Yuki tugged them off and threw them aside. "Are you perhaps done with teasing me? I was under the impression your whole plan for this evening was to steal away my virtue? But I can always call you a taxi if you prefer." 

"Oh shut up and come here." she huffed, tugging him towards her for another passionate kiss. Her hands scraped along the line of his body, running along his back and sides, exploring new spaces and new sensations. Yuki groaned when she started to nibble at the base of his neck, his hand coming up to hold her in place. Her fingers started to roam a little more freely, and gently traced down the line of his back, pausing at the hem of this underwear. He gave her a tiny nod and her hand pushed down, cupping the swell of his arse before giving him a squeeze, pulling him further against her. He groaned, surprised at how good it felt and she did it again with a devious smirk plastered across her face. 

"You're going to be the end of me, Machi Kuragi." He panted as she moved her thigh between his legs giving him something more to rut against. 

"You know it's been my mission from the start to kill you and reclaim my family glory." she dead panned. And Yuki couldn't help the splutter of laughter that erupted from him. "Why do you think I let you grow so close to that damn Manabe boy? It's so I could hurt him all the more when I killed you. I just want to earn back my birthright." 

Yuki flopped forward, his body shaking with laughter. It shouldn't be as funny as it was, but Machi got his sense of humour in a way nobody else did. When Kyo threatened to kill him, it was all hot air and aggravation. When Machi did it, it was out of love and tenderness; hidden behind a steely cold that most people took far too seriously. Machi was the funniest person he knew, it was such a shame nobody else realised it. 

"Is this how sex is meant to go?" he asked at last, rolling onto his back and clutching at his stomach. He was still hard, but it seemed like the most unimportant thing in the world. 

"I don't know." Machi answered, leaning on her side and looking at him fondly "I think it's meant to go however it's meant to go? I think it's supposed to be fun though, and this is fun-- right?"

Yuki chuckled and leaned up to cup her cheek "I always have fun with you Machi, it's why I love you so much." 

She seemed slightly taken aback by his statement, and she didn't react to his kiss at all. That concerned him more than anything. He began to soothingly stroke her bare arms, making sure the two motions were out of sync. "Machi, it's okay. Can you hear me? You're with me, in the present. In my room, in my apartment. Look at the wall, there's places where the paint is chipped, and pencil marks from projects. There's a crumpled post-it-note on the--" 

"You said you love me!?" She spoke at last, phrasing it like an accusation. 

"Errrr… yeah. I did. Is that… alright?" he asked, pulling back from her. He'd said it before though, right? When he'd told her all about of the curse, of the zodiac and Akito, of the real reason Kyo hated him and everything in between. He'd told her then, right? 

"You've never said that before." she counted and, oh, right. Maybe that had all been in his head, or maybe he'd felt it so strongly he'd assumed it didn't need saying. "I mean you _ can't _ just say those things so suddenly!" Machi babbled, her confidence edging away from her again "That's an important sentence. You have to mean it! You can't just say it as part of a joke, or as a way of getting me to sleep with you!" 

Yuki blinked at her "Machi, you're the one who wanted to do this to begin--" 

"I knew you were a bastard but this is cold even for you!" she shrieked and Yuki felt anger rising up inside him now. 

"You're the one who told me it was okay to tell you the truth! That I didn't need to hide my feelings from you or pretend like I was someone else. You can't just back out of that now, I love you Machi. I love you so much that some days I don't know what to do with all those feelings! I want to just shout it from the rooftop so everyone knows. But if you don't feel that way then _ fine _ . You can leave if my feelings disgust you so much!" He yelled, were they really having this discussion _ now _? 

"Don't make fun of me!" she barked back "That's not fair, you know I love you too! You can't just… you can't just spring that on me. It's… you're just saying that because you're turned on. You don't actually mean it…" she rolled away and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him "I love you Yuki. I didn't think I was allowed to love someone like I love you so… so please when you say it… can you mean it?" 

Yuki sighed, and ran a hand down his face. God they were such broken people, weren't they? He shuffled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. "I know saying mean things to each other is sort of our thing now, but remember that I would never make fun of the things that _ actually _ matter. I promised I'd never lie to you either, remember? So I'm not lying to you now. I love you, Machi Kuragi. Forever, and always." He cupped her chin on his hands and looked down at her watery eyes and felt that same feeling grow within him. 

"I love you too… President." she smiled up at him, her eyes glittering with mischief. Yuki shook his head fondly, and then pulled her backwards onto the bed with him, tumbling into a mess of limbs and laughter. Their kissing continued, hands exploring more freely and openly. There was something so casual in their actions, it didn't seem to matter anymore that there were only two thin layers of fabric between them. The awkwardness of before had fluttered away and it all felt so very natural. He almost wondered why they hadn't tried this sooner. Of course, it was also as easy as ever for that to change. 

Once again, he felt rather than saw Machi's hand disappear beneath her underwear and he caught her wrist before she could go further. "Can I?" he asked, heart beating in his chest "I want to do it for you, I wanna--" he gulped, the word lost in his throat. 

"You wanna make me come?" Machi supplied, her voice more confident than her eyes suggested. He nodded at her, feeling his ears turn pink. 

"Yeah, I wanna make you come. I wanna... you deserve to come, Machi." 

Machi gave him an almost pitying look at his attempt at grand romantic poetry, but her eyes were still soft and loving. She took his hand instead, and gently placed it over her mound before spreading her legs further apart. She was still wearing her knickers, but he could see now how they clung damply to her body. 

"Did I do that?" he whispered under his breath, feeling his heartbeat rise at the sight. He'd never really thought how obvious it could be for someone like Machi. You heard a lot about penises reactions to stimulation, but nobody ever seemed to mention vaginas… he couldn't understand why. He watched with fascination as Machi lead his fingers up and down her crotch, pressing him hard against her so he could feel the warmth of her delicate flesh underneath. 

"I did some of the work, but you certainly helped." she replied, her breathing coming thicker than perhaps she intended it to. Yuki felt her hand clasp tighter around his wrist, and he let her buck up against him, using him in whatever way she wished. She was beautiful, her body splayed out on the sheet, her hair forming a gorgeous halo around her face. He felt his cock twitch impatiently at the sight of her, but pushed the feeling down. No. He would have his time, he was sure of that. Right now, he needed to focus on Machi. 

"When you do this… do you always do it whilst still wearing underwear?" He asked, a little nervously, but her little moans were helping to build his confidence, and Komaki-san had been correct on one front: it was important to be explicit with your desires. 

"No. Yes? Sometimes." Hummed Machi, her eyes shut tight as she basked in her own pleasure "The friction helps get me going. But-- but afterwards… I prefer just… feeling myself." 

Yuki gave a gentle nod, and then traced a finger harder against her, pushing right up against her slit and earning himself another groan. "Can we take them off then?" 

Machi leant up a little on her elbows to lock him in the eye. There was a hesitancy in her voice, but there was still a confidence that Yuki envied. She bit her lip as she looked between his face and where his thumb rested just on the edge of her underwear. She gave a small nod, reaching down to wiggle out of them herself. Yuki halted her hand, gently pulling it away.

"Can I?" he asked again, his thumb disappearing behind the band. She gave another frantic nod, her hair flopping in front of her face and getting stuck to her lips. Yuki laughed warmly as she pushed it out of her face, looking completely embarrassed but he just leant down and kissed it away. He once again began peppering kisses down her body, relishing in the way her breath hitched the lower he got. He gently pulled her underwear down a fraction to worry just above her hip and then slowly slipped it down her legs. 

He gently placed a hand over her mound, running his fingers through the soft thatch of dark brown hair. She let out a contented hum and he did so, flopping back down onto the mattress. She stretched her arms as she luxuriated in the pleasure he was bringing her, and sent a warm jolt of pride through him. He gently moved her legs apart, kissing her just above the knee before gently stroking a curious finger along her pink slit. 

He let out a soft gasp that she echoed in kind. His finger slid so easily across her, the slick sounds filling the air around them. He curiously felt along each lip, seeing what patterns made her react the most. She was so responsive to every touch though that it was hard to tell what was and wasn't working. Her body writhed against the mattress, her breathless moans a symphony to his ears. His finger was soaked with her slick, and when he ran the tip of it over her clit she sung so beautifully. He did it again, each of her breaths reaching higher and higher. 

He ran her in a gentle figure of 8, brushing her clit and then dipping back below to just the start of her entrance. She unexpectedly bucked her hips up at him and Yuki let out a surprised "oh!" as his finger slipped inside of her. 

His reaction was to pull out of her and apologise for the lack of warning. He began to stammer about how it had been an accident, but his worries were silenced when she let out a throaty "Again. Do it again. Please?" 

And he did, slower this time, carefully pushing inside of her. She was warm, and soft beneath his touch. His finger easily disappeared to the knuckle as he pressed against her walls. He could feel the muscle contracting under his careful touch, and he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like enwrapped around his dick. He slowly pulled his finger out again, Machi practically sobbing at the loss. Her own hand was back on her clit, rubbing it in rough and ready circles. 

He started to try and move them in sync, finding it easy to slip two fingers inside of her. Her grip on the bed sheets tightened, her knuckles almost white as her body arched against the mattress. 

Yuki was awestruck by her angelic form. And he told her, leaning forward to whisper it in her ear as his nervous fingers still worked her to her peak. 

She came, loudly, and with a chorus of sounds that resembled his name. Her body sank back down onto the mattress. He made to move his fingers from out of her but she stilled his hand. 

"Slowly, let me just--" she gasped "Not yet-- I… slowly." her groans turned to hums until she finally pushed him away. She gave him a groggy smile, as she lazily cupped his face with her hand. 

"Thank you." she murmured, brushing her thumb across his lip in a way that had become all too _ theirs _. He leant down and gave her a gentle kiss in gratitude. He more often than not found that words were too hard to come by when Machi smiled at him like that. He'd learned to rely on his actions. They often spoke far louder, after all. 

"Did you, umm, you know..." A faint blush coveted her cheeks as she glanced down the length of his body and then back up at his face. 

Yuki blinked for a second trying to process what she was saying and then felt the same blush cover his cheeks. "Oh, no. I didn't I… to be honest I was a bit too distracted with how amazing you were that I just… forgot." 

Machi raised an eyebrow at him "You were so turned on that you forgot to come?" 

He opened and closed his mouth, trying once more to find the right words and failing yet again. "It just… didn't seem important? I… well I've never come without, you know, touching myself and you were just so… I just wanted to focus on you so much that I just… forgot how hard I was?" 

"Never come without touching yourself, hmmm?" Machi's eyes twinkled dangerously, and Yuki couldn't help but gulp at the promise held within. "Wanna try and change that?" 

He gladly succumbed to her forceful shove as she pushed him onto his back. It was her turn now to kiss along the planes of his body, finding all the places that Yuki had never realised could be so sensitive. He felt like clay under her hands, being moulded into some unknown yet ethereal shape. 

Her hand drifted down to hover just above where his erection was straining painfully against his boxer briefs, begging to be freed. "Can I?" 

"Please." he whimpered, feeling absolutely pathetic at how easy he was to tease, how quickly he was to beg for her touch. But Machi just kissed him once more, and told him how cute he was. He remembered a time where he thought men were not supposed to be cute, but when Machi said it, it suddenly felt like the most glorious praise in all the world. 

Her hand gently cupped him over the fabric, and they both let out a gasp of air. She cautiously moved her hand over it in a small circle "Like that?" she asked watching him carefully for any reaction "I don't… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing… I need you to tell me." 

Yuki's eyes were shut tight but he nodded nonetheless. "Just, um, stroke rather than rub." 

He felt her finger trail over him, sending sparks of electricity through his whole body "Like this?" 

"Yeah. Exactly." he gasped, his head falling further back into his pillow as she gently trailed up his body. He could feel when her finger gently caressed the wet patch gathered at his tip and he let out another pathetic needy whine. It was too much and not enough and he didn't know how to communicate any of it. But Machi understood. She always understood. 

"Yuki, look at me." she instructed, her hand pulling his face back towards her. He opened his eyes and saw her dark pupils and swollen lips. It made his breath stutter in his chest all over again. "I'm going to take these off, alright? Will you help me?" 

Yuki nodded, unable to really do anything else as he lifted his hips up off the mattress. She finally freed him, the instant relief turning to yet more burning desperation. Her hand delicately wrapped around his base and his body reacted on instinct, bucking up into his fist. She let out a small chuckle against his cheek. "Will you show me what to do?" 

Yuki grabbed her hand underneath his and started to frantically guide her up and down his shaft. She laughed again, pressing thank yous into his neck that made him moan. The friction was too much and not enough, and he led her hand slowly over the tip, pulling back the head and spreading pre-come down him. 

"Do you have any lube?" she asked, almost conversationally and Yuki could not understand how she was able to be so calm when the world was falling apart around them. 

"Why-- why would I have… no." he panted. 

Machi made a humming noise, as she continued to pump him. "Maybe next time you should get some. Makes everything a bit easier, makes everything a bit more _ fun _." 

"Well, maybe _ you _ should have bought some then." he panted, "This was _ your _ idea after all." 

"It's in my bag if you want me to stop and go get it?" Her voice was husky and delicious. But the idea of stopping now for any amount of time was pure torture. He must have shown it on his face, because she let out a gentle humm "Next time maybe?" 

Yuki just let out another babble of sounds because, oh dear _ God _ let there please be a next time! Then a time after that, and a time after _ that _! But he also never wanted this feeling to end. God, he couldn't go on for much longer! Pleasure was mingling with pain as she slowly worked him on her own. She gave an experimental twist of her wrist that sent stars behind his eyes and she did it again. His throat felt dry and hoarse from screaming words he couldn't remember. 

"Yuki, tell me, how do you want to come?" 

He groaned, tears prickling in his eyes. "I don't know." he whimpered "Soon?" 

"Not quite an answer. In my hand, in my mouth, inside me…" 

Another garble of sounds escaped his throat that made Machi laugh. "God, it's so good to see you so undone like this. Who knew you'd be so sensitive? So easily broken apart. And all for me?" 

Her words were reminiscent of the past, words used to punish him. Words used to degrade him and make him feel less than human, but on her lips they felt like heaven. He wanted to succumb to her, to be all she needed him to be. He wanted to worship her in whatever way he could, because the rewards were truly nirvana. 

"Tell me Yuki, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Or do you _ need _ me to decide? Is that what you want?" Her hand stilled as she waited for his reply. He whimpered at the loss of her, but it allowed him to focus a little more. Her fingers trailed lightly across his hip, forming tiny little patterns that sent gentle sparks of pleasure through him. 

"Earlier, when you-- when I--" he gulped, closing his eyes, unable to look at her as he confessed "When you came around my fingers, it felt, it felt really good. I wondered what-- what it would feel like around my--" he gulped, trying to force more air into his lungs as his body felt so over strung. 

"--Around your cock?" Machi asked, stroking a finger up his shaft once more and Yuki gave out another whimpered plea. "Okay, we can do that. I have condoms in my--"

"In the drawer!" he yelled, taking them both aback at the sudden noise. "In-- there's a pack on the drawer. Just in case I-- yeah." he felt his cheeks turning bright pink and was pleased to see a similar colour on Machi's. It wasn't just him alone in this, she was nervous too-- just somehow better at putting a brave face on. She let go of him as he rolled to the side and started scrambling for the already opened pack. He'd been… practicing… of late. Just in case. Just to be sure that if the time arrived he'd at least get this part right. 

Machi knelt back and bit her lip as he gently rolled the condom on. There was an awkward pause as they both just stared at him. It was broken up by their joint burst of laughter. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it fondly.

"So… do you want to get on your back or-- or we can try something else I don't…" 

Machi's blush deepened a little, and her free hand began to open and close in a nervous fist. "Is it-- is it alright if we do it like this? I… I'd like to be on top-- it… I think I'd like that." 

"I think I'd like that too, yeah." Yuki replied with far more calm than he'd been expecting given the way his heart was pounding. His cock twitched at the idea of Machi on top of him, all around him, taking her own pleasure from him as she yelled out her praise. 

She gave him an awkward smile of thanks, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She wisely pulled away before it could got too heated. Neither of them wanted to get this far only for Yuki's needy body to betray them. 

She carefully straddled his lap, taking his cock in one hand. She gently stroked it up and down her slit, her eyelids fluttering close as she did so. It looked like something she'd rehearsed a hundred times and Yuki felt honoured to be the first to bare witness to such a scene. 

She then gently positioned him just by her entrance, and oh so slowly started to sink down on him. He threw his head back in a deep groan as she took him down inch by glorious inch. He felt her walls stretch and flutter around him. It was nothing like her hand, nothing like anything he'd ever experienced before. It was too much and not enough and he couldn't look away. She panted heavily as she got used to him, her body clenching and unclenching around him experimentally. 

"You alright?" he asked, feeling breathless. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so fucking _ sexy _ that he was having trouble thinking. Whatever was about to happen he was sure he wasn't going to last long. 

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes still closed as she gently shifted around him "Yeah just… it's good. Just… different. I thought it'd be the same as my-- um-- but it's not."

Yuki felt another surge of energy ripple through him at the implication of those words. He knew that neither of them had ever dated before, and therefore that this was their first time not just together but with anybody at all. But if Machi was as fond of masturbating as she'd said she was… well. Fuck. The image of her on her knees as she worked a dildo between her legs was almost as good as the one before him right now. _ Almost _. 

"Are you-- are you okay though?" He asked, amazed that he still had the ability to talk. His hands rose to rest on her hips, working small circles into them with his thumb. "Like I said we can stop anytime." A terrible part of his brain hated him for saying that, bellowed that stopping was the worst possible idea right now! But it was easily drowned out by the rest of him, and his deep undeniable love for the girl in his arms. 

Machi let out a small grunt of annoyance "We are definitely not stopping." And she leant down towards him and kissed him again. The shifting angle made Yuki cry out in pleasure as she swallowed the sounds down with her frantic tongue. 

He found himself absolutely lost in the fire of her kiss. Pleasure started to sing throughout his body, Machi playing each note perfectly. Her hips rocked against his, her tiny moans swallowed up by his own as he pulled her closer and closer against him. There was some kind of instinct that took over them, as the sound of skin on skin reverberated in the background. Yuki couldn't tell what was his and what was hers. All he knew what was he needed more of her, he needed to keep touching her or else he'd starve. And if _ she _ stopped touching him he'd be completely lost forever. 

Heat rose throughout his body, as a new sound joined the chorus. Her hand was once again buried between them, and Yuki groaned deeper. He wanted to see, but he also wanted to keep kissing her. 

"Machi, I'm-- I'm not gonna--" he moaned around her lips. 

"I know," she panted "I know just, just let go."

And he did, a deep roar filled his body as he shuddered and pulsed within her. His vision went white as he forgot everything else in the world other than her name. He slowly came too, aware of the ache in his jaw. Pleasure and pain mingled in his body as Machi still loomed over him. Her eyes were tight shut as she chased her own orgasm. 

"Let me help." he panted, gently pushing her aside and slipping out of her. She groaned at the loss, but he quickly pressed two fingers inside of her and let her ride his hand for all she was worth until he felt the shiver overcome her whole body. She whimpered as she pushed him away and rolled to her side, clamping her thighs tightly together. Her breathing slowed down to normal as he placed gentle kisses along her shoulder. She turned back around to face him, a soppy look on her face.

He kissed her again, like it was the only thing in the world he was capable of. They broke apart, giggling in each others arms. Ecstasy filled their bones as all they could do was grin at one another. Machi buried her head in his shoulder and let out a truly contented sigh. 

"Thank you, Yuki." she hummed into his skin.

"Anytime." he laughed, resting his head on top of hers. He knew that he had to do something about the condom, and that she probably had stuff to take care of as well. They'd need to move, eventually. But it felt so far away now, that it wasn't even worth thinking of. 

Yuki thought back to the person he was just five years ago. Trapped in the Sohma cage with no way out. He'd never dreamed he'd find someone who'd he be able to share these moments with. Someone warm, and comforting, who'd always come running to find him when he was lost, and who needed him just the same. 

He'd always thought himself irreparably broken. Like a vase that had cracked in the kiln, forever unwanted and undesired. But he'd seen the same cracks in Machi, and loved her all the more for them. 

If everything that had happened to him in his life lead to this moment, to holding this beautiful, incredible woman in his arms; if it all meant that he got to see her laugh and blush and moan-- then maybe it was all worth it. He'd gladly do it all over again from the start, if this was the end result. 

As she snuggled closer into his arms, her lips lazily caressing the corner of his jaw, he knew that this was _ not _ where their story would end. There were many more adventures to be had, many more stories to be discovered, many more tears to be shed, and oh so many smiles to be shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm [Mrsmarymorstan](https://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
